The Wrong Chosen One
by PotterGal14
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the real chosen one? What if everyone thought he was because nobody knew about the real chosen one until she came to Hogwarts? Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

The couple were in the hospital room watching their newborn baby girl, when a man in a dark cloak came in. The couple turned to see the man as he raised his wand.

"Avada-," the man started.

"No," said the woman as she jumped in front of the spell and fell dead to the floor.

"Kedavra."

The man quickly cast the spell again at the baby as the father jumped in his way but was to late to block the spell. However, the spell rebounded and hit the father at the same time the man cast the spell to kill him. The man hadn't realized what happened and thought the girl was dead as a nurse came up behind him and screamed. He turned smiled at her and apparated away.


	2. A Giant?

Hi! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it and some of the characters might be OOC.

sorry I forgot this last chapter**.**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter or X-men: Evolution, if I did I would be rich.

A Giant?

**Eleven years later . . . **

He watched as she practiced her powers in the Danger Room session Logan had made for her. He was shocked that she had learned to control her powers fairly quickly and that she had her powers from such an early age, he still remembered the day Cerebro picked up her mutant signature . . .

**Flashback**

_Ororo and Charles Xavier got out of the car and entered the orphanage. The was a kind looking woman at a desk in the entryway._

"_Can I help you? Are you looking to adopt?," she asked._

"_Possibly, could we perhaps meet the children first, Ms. . .," He replied._

"_Oh silly me I'm Kate. Of course you can meet the children."_

_She led them to the nursery first, their were only two children in there._

"_This," she said picking up a blonde boy that looked to be around one," is Alexi. He was left outside the orphanage when he was only a week old. And this," she said turning and pointing to the little red headed girl that looked to be about two, "is Jean Grey. Her parents died an hour after she was born in the hospital room with her. Very tragic."_

_Charles could see that it truly upset the woman that Jean's parents died so suddenly and thought that he could get along with her. While she was introducing the children, he was telepathically seeing if they were the mutants though he highly doubted it since most mutants didn't begin to show powers until at least age 5. He was surprised when he tried to read the girl's mind and was blocked. He was even more surprised to look up and see her looking at him like she knew what he had tried to do._

"_That is very tragic. What would need to be done to adopt, Kate?", He inquired._

"_Just fill out a few forms. I do a background check . Social Services looks at your home, and if you pass all of that your good to go."_

"_How long will that take?"_

"_If we start now you should be able to adopt tomorrow, but who do you want to adopt?"_

"_Good. I would like to adopt Jean. Let's get started shall we."_

**End Flashback**

He found it a little ironic that an eleven year old was the most powerful mutant on the planet and the only level 5 mutant. He was impressed that she had learned complete control over her powers by the time she was 8. He had finally told her last week that she was adopted, it had gone like he expected but things were getting back to normal. He looked up when he felt a flash of pain and heard Logan ask if she was alright.

"You alright, Kid?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine, Uncle Logan. Just a little sprain, you can unfreeze the program," Jean replied.

He was surprised how quickly Logan had warmed up to Jean when he first brought her here, but he was pleased that Logan thought of her as a daughter and wasn't as gruff around her. Ororo had quickly come to love her as well. It was amazing how much she had changed all of their lives.

**JPOV**

After I finished my training session, showered, and changed Uncle Logan insisted on taking me to the infirmary to look at my wrist. I just sighed and followed. I had learned long ago that arguing with Uncle Logan wouldn't work. When we got there he made me have an x-ray.

"Does it hurt, Kid?"

"No, it's just a little sore. Can I go now?"

"Not until I finish looking at the x-ray," he replied as he examined the x-ray. I only had a small sprain, like I had been saying, but he still made me promise to wear a wrist brace for a week.

As I was coming out of the kitchen and heading to Dad's study I heard the door ring.

"_I got it."_ I told everyone as I went to the door. I opened it to see a giant with a long unruly black beard and long black hair. He was wearing the strangest coat and carried a pink umbrella. I had no idea who this could possibly be.

"_Dad, you might want to come here."_

"Who are you?" I asked the man in the doorway. I knew dad would be here soon, I could sense him coming from his office.

" I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Games and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he replied.

" What do you want?"

"I'm lookin' for Jean Grey," he replied just as Dad, Uncle Logan, and Aunt Ororo came in.

"What do you want the Kid for?", Uncle Logan asked coming to stand with a hand on my shoulder, "Who are you anyway?"

"As I said, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Games and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I'm lookin' fer Jean Grey because I have a letter fer her, inviting her to attend."


	3. Harry Potter

Sorry for the long wait I would explain but you don't want to read my rambling you want to read the story.

So Here's chapter 3, yay!

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter or X-men: Evolution, if I did I would be rich.

Chapter 2 :Harry Potter

**JPOV**

"Why don't we go into my office?" Dad said and led the way. As I went in I turned to see that Mr. Hagrid had to stoop over and turn a little sideways to fit through the door. When we were all sitting down and comfortable, Aunt Ororo began asking questions, "So, where is this _Hogwarts_ at?"

"Well, I can' tell yeh exactly fer the students protection, but I can tell yeh it's in Scotland."

"Why is it for the students protection? Are they in danger? The Kid ain't goin' somewhere dangerous."

"No, no nothin' like that. It's teh keep Muggles from findin' the school."

"Muggles?" I asked before anyone else could.

"Muggles are non-magic folk. Oh! Here's yeh letter," Hagrid said handing me the Letter.

"Thank you, Mr. Hagrid," I replied as I opened the letter.

"Just Hagrid is fine."

I nodded as I began reading,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Grey,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31st July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I handed the first sheet to Dad and looked at the second sheet,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Uniform:  
>First year students will require:<br>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)<p>

Set Books  
>All Students should have a copy of the following:<br>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllis Spore  
>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<p>

Other Equipment  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)  
>1 set of glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set of brass scales<p>

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

_Broomsticks? Transfiguration?, _I looked up as Dad started talking for the first time.

"Jean, Why don't you and Logan go practice in the Danger Room while I talk to Hagrid?"

" But Dad -"

"Now Jean."

"Fine. Uncle Logan can we use the volcano simulation?"

"Of course, Kid," He replied as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey!"

**CPOV**

I watched as Logan and Jean left bantering back and forth, then turned to Mr. Rubeus Hagrid. I needed to find out more about this school and why they were here now. I also wanted to know how they knew where Jean was and if they knew she was a mutant.

"So, Hagrid, how did you know where Jean was?"

"I didn' but Professor Dumbledore did. He had gotten a letter from her parents before she was born telling' 'im where they were going. She's famous in the Wizarding world."

"Why is she famous?"

"Cause she's one o' the missin' Greys."

I looked at Ororo to see if she knew what he was talking about, but she looked just as confused as me. Hagrid must have noticed because he elaborated.

"The Greys are almost as famous as the Potters for defying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They went into hiding a couple years before Jean was born, but when they found out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knew where they were hiding they disappeared. No one knew where they went save Dumbledore. Young Jean 'as had her name down to go to Hogwarts before she was born."

"So, Jean's parents were a witch and wizard?"

"O' course, some of the best. How did they die? Dumbledore never said."

"I don't know. The nurses at the hospital said it was like their hearts just stopped. Did her parents go to Hogwarts?"

"O' course. Dumbledore was their Headmaster too. I don' mean to be rude but I 'ave another student I need to pick up. So, is Jean going to be allowed to attend or not?"

" If she wishes to go, but first do you know about Jean's unique gifts?"

"I don' know what you mean, Dumbledore probably knows and if he allows it, it don' matter."

_Jean, do you want to go to Hogwarts? You should know that your parents attended._

_Yes! _

_Very well. Logan, you and Jean should pack some clothes for __her._

_Alright, Chuck._

"Jean is packing now. When do you need to leave?"

"As soon as she's done, the other student is in England and we need to get their school supplies."

"How much money do you need for her supplies?"

"O' none. Her parents left her a fortune."

"Why are you just coming now? Why haven't you contacted us before"

"Well, yeh see it's when we normally contact the students. Witches an' wizards don' start learnin' magic til they're eleven."

Just then Jean and Logan came back in with Jean carrying a duffle bag filled with clothes and a few books. _Only Jean would go to school in another country and take books. That girl loves to read._

"Well, Jean it looks like your ready to go and Hagrid needs to pick up another student."

**JPOV**

"Ok, Dad," I said as I ran over and hugged him, "Bye, Dad."

"Goodbye, Jean."

I ran over to Aunt Ororo and hugged her too, "Bye, Aunt Ororo."

"Goodbye, dear."

Lastly, I went to Uncle Logan and hugged him, "Bye, Uncle Logan."

"Bye, Kid. Remember to wear that brace for a week."

"I will," I said as I rolled my eyes, then I turned to Hagrid, "Ready, Hagrid."

"Yeah. Let's go," he said as he got up and headed for the door. I followed him, until he stopped outside the gate and got onto a motorcycle with a sidecar.

"We're riding that?"

"Yeah. Yeh get in the sidecar and hang on."

"Why do I need to hang on?" I asked as I got in the sidecar and he got on the bike.

"Cause this bike flies and that's how we are goin' to get to England to pick young Harry up."

"Oh, ok. Who's Harry?"

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, yeh're nearly as famous as 'im."

"Why would I be famous?" He started the engine and took off. I was surprised that the bike actually did fly and went pretty fast so we'd be to England in a few hours.

"Cause yeh're one o' the missin' Greys."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Because your parents were bein' tracked by the Dark Lord and they disappeared before he got 'em. No one knew where yeh was except Dumbledore. There was a lot o' speculation 'bout it, so it's a big deal yeh comin' back."

"Oh, ok." and that was the end of conversation. I fell asleep just as we were halfway to England. I woke up to rain falling on my face. I looked down and saw that we were landing in an alley near a pier.

"Where are we and where are we going?"

"We're in England and we're takin' a boat to that island over there to get Harry."

We went to the pier and got in a small boat. Hagrid did something with his umbrella and the boat started speeding across the water towards the island. I could sense four people in the building on the island, two children downstairs and two grown-ups upstairs. When we got to the island and got out, Hagrid went to the door and started knocking. He was scaring the people inside but before I could do anything the door caved in and fell with a bang on the floor. He walked in telling me to follow under his breath. As we went in I saw that the adults were on the stairs with a shotgun pointed at Hagrid. The woman looked frightened, she had curlers in her brown hair, was skinny and had brown eyes. The man holding the shotgun was very big and had a mustache. I looked around the room and saw a chubby boy with brown hair and grey eyes. There was also a skinny boy who looked to be my age with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and was wearing glasses.

"Sorry, 'bout that," I heard Hagrid say as he lifted the door and put it back in its place in the doorframe.

"W-who are you?", the chubby man said. But Hagrid ignored him and went over to the skinny boy.

"'Allo Harry. Ain't seen you since you were a baby. I got somethin' fer yeh baked it meself. It might be a bit squished. Here it is happy birthday." Hagrid handed Harry a box that he opened to reveal a birthday cake and he then set it down on the table.

"Get out of my house," the man said while pointing his gun at Hagrid. Hagrid calmly went over to stand in front of him grabbed the barrel of the gun and bent it towards the ceiling.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune."

I walked over to Harry as he walked back and offered my hand to shake.

"I'm Jean Grey and that's Hagrid."

"Harry Potter," he replied while shaking my hand.

**Please review and no flames people this is my first fanfic so please be polite in your criticisms, I'd like to still want to write fanfiction. **


	4. Escaping the Dursleys

**Hi, guys! It's been a long time and I'm really sorry I'd explain but I know you don't want to read my rambling, sorry if characters are OOC. If you have anything you'd like to see in the story or suggestions for things to happen don't be afraid to tell me in a review. Anyways on with the story Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or X-men: Evolution and it is likely I never will.

Escaping the Dursleys

**HPOV**

I was lying on the floor by the couch watching Dudley's watch as my birthday drew nearer. At midnight I heard banging on the door and stood up, wondering what was going on. Uncle Vernon came down the stairs holding a rifle followed closely by Aunt Petunia. They stayed on the stairs with Uncle Vernon aiming the gun at the door. Dudley had gotten off the couch and had moved to the wall by the window when the door fell off its hinges. In the doorway stood a giant with wild black hair and beard and his eyes were black. It looked like he said something to someone behind him but I didn't see anyone.

I was scared and curious as the giant stooped to enter the room followed by a girl who looked to be my age. She had bright green eyes similar to mine and the brightest red hair I had ever seen. Both she and the giant were drenched. Once both she and the giant were inside he spoke.

"Sorry, 'bout that," he said as he placed the door back in the doorframe.

"W-who are you?", Uncle Vernon asked but the giant ignored him and walked over to me.

"'Allo Harry. Ain't seen you since you were a baby. I got somethin' fer yeh baked it meself. It might be a bit squished. Here it is happy birthday." He handed me a box that I opened to reveal a birthday cake that I set on the table just as Uncle Vernon spoke.

"Get out of my house," Uncle Vernon said while pointing the gun at the giant man obviously hoping to scare him off without any luck.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune," he replied as he walked over and bent the shotgun towards the ceiling. Just then the girl walked over and introduced them.

"I'm Jean Grey and that's Hagrid," she said while offering her hand, which I shook as I replied, "Harry Potter."

**JPOV**

Hagrid came over to us clearly excited to see Harry again. Harry looked at him and asked, "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"We're here to take yeh to Hogwarts, but yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Sorry, no," Harry said.

"NO!," Hagrid turned to the Dursleys anger evident in his face and voice further terrifying the Dursleys, "Did you tell him NOTHING? HOW COULD YEH NOT TELL HIM? IT'S HIS RIGHT TO KNOW…"

I cut Hagrid off before he could say anything else by running to his side and tugging on his arm while saying," Hagrid you need to calm down, now! Your scaring them and yelling won't change anything that's happened and you don't want do something you'll regret or get in trouble for, they're not worth it."

During my little speech he had turned to me and slowly the anger faded and was looking at me with a mixture of shock, recognition, pride, and sadness that I didn't understand till he said, "Blimey! Yeh're just like yer mum. She was always calmin' me down, actually she could calm anyone down and yeh look like her 'cept fer yer eyes and hair, got those from yer dad," he turned to Harry and continued," and yeh look like yer dad but yeh got yer mum's eyes."

"Thanks? What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Forgot to give yeh yer letter," Hagrid said while pulling it out of his pocket and handing to Harry. Harry opened it, read it and looked up at us.

"So, I'm what? A wizard?"

"Yep," I replied popping the 'p'.

"He's not going. We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish!" Mr. Dursley was yelling and turning purple in the face by the end.

"I'd like ter see a great muggle like yerself stop 'im."

"What's a muggle?" Harry whispered to me.

"A non-magic person," I whispered back.

"We will I won't pay to have a crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks."

Hagrid stood up pointing his umbrella at Mr. Dursley threateningly while Mr. Dursley paled so he looked like a ghost.

"NEVER insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!"

"Hagrid!" I yelled before he could curse him or something, "Shouldn't we explain to Harry before we all go to get our school supplies?"

Hagrid slowly lowered his umbrella as he turned to me and Harry, "Yeh're right. Let's go to the boat and head to Diagon Alley."(**A/N I know it's around one by now but pretend that it takes them till eight to get to the Leaky Cauldron cause they're driving the motorcycle on the road instead of flying it.)**

"What's Diagon Alley?" Harry asked as Hagrid headed for the door. I shrugged as Hagrid explained it was a wizard shopping district. Harry and Hagrid had already gone out the door, but before I followed I turned to the Dursleys.

"Your lucky I stopped Hagrid before he cursed you or something and you should treat Harry better if you don't I'll know." I could sense their fear as I turned and left using my telekinesis to shut the door. I went to the boat where Hagrid and Harry were waiting and got in. Nobody said anything as we made our way back to the alley where we parked the bike. When we got there Harry froze looking shocked.

"Are we riding that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, till we get ter the Leaky Cauldron."

We all piled in, there was enough room for Harry and me in the sidecar, and I fell asleep after had been driving for a while.

**HPOV**

I was still a little confused about all of this, but I was mostly excited. Right now we were walking towards an alley by the pier and once we got there I froze. They could not be serious we're not really riding that are we. I turned to Hagrid, "Are we riding that?"

"Yeah, til we get ter the Leaky Cauldron."

I was really nervous but got in anyway there was plenty of room for me and Jean in the sidecar. We started on our way, just as I was about to ask a question when a felt Jean slump over and her head came to rest on my shoulder as she fell asleep. I was surprised but tried not to move, cause I didn't want to wake her up. I sat thinking about everything and slowly my eyes started drifting closed as the sleepless night caught up with me and I drifted off to sleep my head resting on Jean's on my shoulder.

**A/N: Hey! I know this is short but I wanted to get this out and I'll at least post another chapter tonight or tomorrow cause I'll be so ecstatic that finals are over and I'll have more time to write so hopefully it won't take as long between updates. Gotta Have to Head to my Final and if any of you out there reading this have finals or tests or anything Good Luck!**


End file.
